Sensing devices have been widely used in industrial, medical, and electronics fields. There are many different types of sensing devices, such as optical sensing devices, capacitive sensing devices, and ultrasonic wave sensing devices. However, electrodes of the sensing element of an ultrasonic sensing device are typically electrically coupled to an external system by connecting wires or a flexible printed circuit board, which requires a soldering process and labor costs for soldering. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.